


honey landscapes

by amethystcya



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcya/pseuds/amethystcya
Summary: hyunjin and felix are lovers, who love to go to pretty places and stargaze.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	honey landscapes

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh hiii jxjejd idrk what to say 🕺🕺 this is a hyunlix oneshot i wrote on the new years and it's really comfy and warm :( tbh i like to read it myself just to comfort myself sjdhsj. but yeah its warm and fuzzy and all cute. i hope you like it! also english isnt my first language so dont come for me and plz tell me if there are any mistakes bc im kinda concerned haha 😀

standing on a hill, meadow and river under them. sun setting slowly and the two silent, staring deep, deep into each others eyes. honey was spilled everywhere. everything was golden. the water was flowing so slow, weirdly comforting the people in the place. 

they were both in each other's orbits and it was the safest place in the whole universe. 

and then felix's lips started curling up into a smile, making hyunjin smile back at him even more brightly. they were so lost in their galaxies and stars. hyunjin gently grabbed felix's waist and hid his face in his neck. felix mumbled something back at him and at a slow pace stroked hyunjin's back. they stayed like this for a while and then hyunjin pulled away and looked felix in his eyes again. they were so shiny and bright. hyunjin felt fireworks. so many fireworks in his being. 

and then he noticed. felix was crying. he was crying honey. his glowing eyes were golden, his cheeks were all sticky, yet so beautiful at the same time. his blonde hair was being ruffled by the wind that appeared just at the moment and hyunjin was in awe. the long haired one held felix's face. "lixie..." he whispered and rested his forehead on felix's, not breaking the eye contact. 

and now, felix wasn't the only one crying. the older's eyes were all full of honey too. it was slowly dripping down hyunjin cheeks. "hyuni," felix whispered.  
"you're so-" 

felix got cut off by hyunjin's lips. 

he didn't even let him finish the sentence. they were so deep in love and drowning in happiness, both at such an euphoric state of their living. 

they'd kiss until they are out of breath. they'd feel fireworks and explode both at the same time in their orbits into golden glitter until the whole world would collapse. they'd be together forever and when they die, they would be destined to meet eachother in the next life. 

"hyun..." felix breathed out and pulled away from the kiss and smiled as his cheeks were hurting. 

the sun has already set down. the river was dark and going by fast again, the whole place felt like it had woken up from a long, warm nap.

and they were here. on a hill, laying in the grass, holding hands. in their orbits and universes, under the shinning moon and stars.

"i love you so much, felix," hyunjin whispered quietly.

"i love you so much too, jinnie," felix responded and gave him a forehead kiss.


End file.
